1. Technical Field
The invention disclosed broadly relates to data processing technology and more particularly relates to cryptographic applications in data processing.
2. Background Art
The following copending patent applications are related to this invention and are incorporated herein by reference:
B. Brachtl, et al., "Controlled Use of Cryptographic Keys Via Generating Stations Established Control Values," Ser. No. 55,502, filed Mar. 1987, assigned to IBM Corporation, and incorporated herein by reference, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,017.
S. Matyas, et al., "Secure Management of Keys Using Control Vectors," filed Aug. 11, 1988, Ser. No. 231,114, assigned to IBM Corporation, and incorporated herein by reference, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,176.
S Matyas, et al., "Data Cryptography Operations Using Control Vectors," filed Aug. 17, 1988, Ser. No. 233,515, assigned to IBM Corporation, and incorporated herein by reference, abandoned in a file-wrapper continuation as Ser. No. 07/401,486, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,728.
S. Matyas, et al., "PIN Processing Using Control Vectors," filed Aug. 26, 1988, Ser. No. 237,938, assigned to IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference, abandoned in a file-wrapper continuation as Ser. No. 07/398,300, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,514.
S. Matyas, et al., "Secure Management of Keys Using Extended Control Vectors," filed Aug. 29, 1988, Ser. No. 238,010, assigned to IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference, abandoned in a file-wrapper continuation as Ser. No. 07/398,299, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,515.
B. Brachtl, et al., "Data Authentication Using Modification Detection Codes Based on a Public One Way Encryption Function," filed Aug. 28, 1987, Ser. No. 90,633 assigned to IBM Corporation, and incorporated herein by reference, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,861.
D. Abraham, et al., "Smart Card Having External Programming Capability and Method of Making Same," Ser. No. 004,501, filed Jan. 19, 1987, assigned to IBM Corporation, and incorporated herein by reference, now abandoned.